Bringin' Up Blair
by dinoatemonster4brkfst
Summary: After the season finale, my take on what happens next during the hiatus.  This is a Blair/Dan story with romance but will also focus on their development as self-confident individuals and friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing relating to Gossip Girl.

**Packages and Portrayls:**

The package had arrived from some town in Spain of where Blair knew absolutely no one. She pushed it aside for much of the beginning of the summer as she and Louis were busy apeasing the royal family and various government officials with their status as an engaged royal couple as well as beginning the various prep for their weddings, and the long hours of "royal" duties that seemed to fill every waking hour. It was a life that Blair did not expect. One of duty and of careful eyes on her every move. What she ate, did, said, saw, and talked to was carefully noted, and many things had become "suggested to her" as well as many things became "discouraged." Blair did her best to fulfill every duty and requirement of her future royal life; to be what her new country would want her to be, but it was slowly wearing her down, as she always felt she was never quite perfect or fit the mold she needed to. Every night in bed Louis said to her sweetly: "The people will come to accept you for who you are my dear, and love you as I do," but everyday Blair wondered when that day would come.

Finally Louis and his mother needed to go on a trip for which Blair was "discouraged" from attending and she was finally given three whole days to herself to just be and wander through the palace. She called Dorota immediately to hear how her pregnancy was coming along, as Dorota was pregnant with her second child, and very hopeful for a boy. But afterwards she was restless, and so she sat at her desk and stared at it. It was then that she remembered the package and pulled it out delicately from the drawer. She too the antique bone mail opener and slowly opened the package sliding out what she was suprised was a book entitled: "Inside" by annoynomous. Hmmm she thought, so fan had sent her a book to read. She look inside and found a inscription:  
>Your portrayl in this novel may be of some interest to you. ~ A friend.<p>

What an odd inscription Blair thought, no one she knew had written a book about her she thought, but alas she had had her interest peaked as usual by anything that was about her and so she opened to the first page and started reading. Fifty pages in Blair could not believe it, the book was about her; but not just about her but Serena, Eric, Lily, Rufus, Nate, Vanessa, Dan, even Chuck. And not only was it about them, but it reaked of a certain Brooklynite that we all know. At first she snapped the book down in utter disgust. Humphrey was a. better than this and more original and b. she was scared what the book would say about her next, but after a box of maccaroons she opened the book again, got into the tub and read. She couldn't believe it, she had expected a book about all of them to have Serena or Humphrey or even Vanessa as the hero but instead it was none other than herself. In the text Blair herself was the character portrayed yes with a mixture of good and bad, the dupilicity of her character was clear, but what she displayed in schemes and difficulties, she made up for in the text in heart, and love, and loyalty, and by the end of the text Blair realized that she must hardly know herself in Humphreys eyes to be portrayed in such a virtuous and yet human way. While Serena was effaced over time by her beauty and addictions to men; she was beautiful and captivating, but never lived up to the promise she first showed on initial contact. When she finished it was late and dark, and the castle was lonely. So she opened a bottle of wine and poured herself a large glass and went to her netflix que she didn't know how to digest what she had just read so she figured a movie might be the right solution. On her third glass of wine and forty five minutes into The Big Sleep, Blair's phone rang. It was none other than Humphrey.

Blair answered with a quiet hello, much less sassy than her normal response and Dan inquired about what she was doing. She told him drinking wine and watching The Big Sleep. Blair slowly tried to hint at the book and ask him what he had been up to but Dan didn't mention it and instead tried to suggest they watch Laura together afterwards. Finally Blair gave up and agreed as they watched the movie together. By the end of the film Blair had drunk the whole bottle of wine and was thoroughly past her limit which Dan found amusing. It was then that Dan asked how the prince was and Blair, sighed explaining that he was well but that royal life well, it lacked something of an intimate life at home that she missed in New York. She mumbled on about how she missed feeding the ducks with Dorota, and taking walks through the city, walking though bookstores with antique books and the quiet of her own home, until slowly she started drifting off to sleep. Dan stayed on the phone with her until she was asleep and then hung up the phone as he imagined Blair curled up in bed, phone cradled in her hand, sleep on her face, and closed his own eyes to fall asleep.

The next morning Blair awoke late to a headache. She cleaned up her own room and bathed for a long time in the claw footed bathtub. Finally dressed and up she stared at the book once more, where to put it so Louis wouldn't find it and realize that Humphrey had written an entire book about her. She couldn't think of a spot, so she packaged the book up and mailed it home to Dorota to place on her bookshelf. A day later Louis arrived back home with his mother to a refreshed and sparkling Blair; but what Blair didn't know was that while he was away a copy of "Inside" had come into his hands as well, and Blair Waldorf was not the only one that had made the discovery that she was someone's heroine.

**Odd Man Out:**

By the end of the summer, almost everyone had read Inside, and yet Dan still had't taken credit for it. He had received mysterious checks in the mail from Spain/ Vanessa with his pay checks inside from the publishing house. Dan as happy to be published as he was, knew the repurcussions from coming out that he truly did write the novel would be huge. (Although anyone that knew him could guess that he was the author.) And it was clear that although he saw the book on quite a few coffee tables there were no pleasing remarks and happy thoughts about it so clearly the novel was not popular with those it depicted or were based on. At least Dan was happy that Blair was abroad and had not had a chance to read the novel yet he assumed which gave him comfort since that was not something he wanted to discuss with her or anyone. In fact, Dan wanted to move on, he had tried all summer to move on with summer flings, dates, even thoughtful and well educated literature students from ivy league schools vacationing in the Hamptons for the summer and yet he was still lonely, and desperately trying to hide it.

It was finally Eric who said something to Dan about the novel: "You wrote this didn't you," Eric said throwing it on Dan's bed. "What's that Dan asked looking away fidgeting with something." "Don't play daft with me Dan, I can tell your writing style anywhere now explain," Eric said as he sat down and listening. Dan explained that he hadn't published it himself and he assumed that it was Vanessa who had stolen it and published it after he told her not to, since he didn't want to publish a book about his friends and family. Eric looked at the floor and sighed running his left hand through his chesnut hair: "Well, it's out there Dan and everyone is going to know it's you, and everyone is going to know how you feel, so you're going to have to come forward with your feelings, because you can't hide them now, you know what I'm talking about. . ." and turned and left the room.

Two weeks later the summer was over and Dan and Eric were on their way back to the city, "Let the circus begin," Dan said to Eric and they sat side by side in a car to the city.

**Welcome to the Jungle:**

Two hours after Dan arrive he was paid a visit at the loft from his father. "Did you write this Dan?" Rufus asked. "Write what?" Dan played stupid. "This novel: Inside, I mean son I would of been glad for you to get published, but getting published at your family's expensive, that I do not approve of," Rufus yelled. "I didn't write that, although I heard about it, it's probably some crazed Gossip Girl fan or something Dad, really I told you at the beginning of summer that I'm done with writing, and well that really hasn't changed," Dan shifted through the papers on his desk, and heard Rufus give out a huge sigh. "Maybe it's a huge coincidence or maybe you just won't admit it, but I know you wrote this, and I think there are a few people who deserve appologies, but you can stay here and play dumb all you want, but I always thought I raised you better than that," Rufus turned and walked out of the apartment leaving Dan sitting there with his head in his hands cursing Vanessa under his breath.

Dan had decided he was done with writing at the beginning of the summer. The last five years he had worked on a novel about the upper east side, and all he had ended up with at the end of the five years was, well, a novel about the upper east side, money, a heroine based on Blair Waldorf and a broken heart. He was tired, exhausted, sick of being something he wasn't anymore. He wasn't a thoughtful man from Brooklyn he had assimilated, been drawn in; this was his family now and he couldn't believe he has spent five years writing about them, and in the end he was still the same lonely boy from Brooklyn with nothing special to show and so he just was done. No more bookish dreams, midnight writing sprees, or last minute edits; time to throw in the towel and succeed a loss to the manhattan caste system. He had finally accepted who he was and who he had become and then Vanessa went and published his damn book! That was it for her, Dan would never forgive her. There was a time he fancied himself in love with her but that time would not be now or ever again. Instead he was to be pushed out of the world he now called home, alienated, and yet ironically making money as the novel slowly moved higher and higher on the best seller list.

A week later it became clear that Serena had read the novel as she wouldn't speak to him anymore and wouldn't be returning home for another month because she was busy filming in Los Angeles (apparently she had been discovered over the summer) although Dan knew it didn't take a brain surgeon to discover Serena Van Der Woodsen.

He was mortified a week later when Georgina had sent him a card congratulating him on his insightful piece of "fiction" on the bitches of the upper east side; as she had devoured the novel which Milo was taking naps and she was drinking scotch. A few days after that Chuck's publicist sent a note thanking Dan for the fabulous publicity as it had been wonderful for Chuck's image and the promotion of his new hotel. Nate had come by and told him that he needed to appologize to him for making him look like such a scumbag and a slut, but that other than that he really didn't care to much for reading, or for novels, and figured they had had their lives chronicled on Gossip Girl for so long what was the difference. Jenny had stopped by one day and thrown the book at him and then gone back to the Rhode Island School of Design where she now attended, telling him he needed to take a hard look at himself and where his own soul had gone. But it wasn't any of these reactions that Dan was most concerned about, what he was most concerned about was how Blair would react and what she would have to say if anything, and if he could ever show his face in front of her and Louis again.

It was then when he received a forwarded letter from Spain asking if the author would come forward for the second edition since the first limited publishing had ran out already. Dan knew that it would never end well and that by now it was too late, so he walked into the publishing house letter in hand and looked for the editor listed on the letter. He was led by a secretary into an office with books and manuscripts all around and sat down in the chair across from a tall middle aged man. "What can I do for you, I really don't have much time, make it quick please." the man instructed. "I'm Daniel Humphrey and I'm the author of Inside,". The man looked up and stopped, "Finally!" he said.

**The Return:**

Blair returned to New York in the middle of the night late in September. She was tired, her hair was a mess, and her eyes felt heavy and tired. She plopped down on her bed and took off her coat. Louis would arrive in October so she had two weeks to prepare before his arrival, but right now all she needed was sleep. She didn't even bother to take off her shoes she just curled up in her long missed bed and fell asleep on top of the covers. Dan had seen the blast that Blair had arrived and the fact that he had already had a few drinks made him even more sure that he better get it over with right away and clear the air with her. He got in a cab and rode straight to her house. He took the elevator up and then walked quietly into the penthouse looking for Blair, but he finally found her asleep on her bed all the lights on, fully clothed in her bedroom. He pressed open the door and she stired a little looking up: "Humphrey," Blair mumbled half asleep half startled, "what are you doing here?". "Oh I saw you came home and I thought Serena might be home soon too, I wanted to appologize to her about something," Dan lied through his teeth. "She's not here Humphrey. . ." Blair sighed. Dan walked over to her and stood next to the bed, he brushed a curl from her cheek, and quietly said to her: "sorry for waking you, welcome home Blair," as he slowly placed a blanket on her, backed away, left the penthouse, and went home. "Yes it was true" Blair thought to herself as she fell back asleep "Humphrey hadn't just made her the heroine of the novel because he felt she deserved it most, no he was in love with her,".


	2. Chapter 2

**Denial:**

Coming home that night, Dan decided to deny his feelings about Blair, and the book, and even well anything else related to Blair as he sipped on some snobby bottle of cognac his publisher had given him as a gift for finally accepting his fate as a "literary success" as his publisher had put it. Dan just thought he was trying to butter him up so he would go on some publicity tours, do an interview with the New Yorker, hmm the New Yorker, and finally take a picture and put it on the cover of his book. And yet it wasn't just Blair who had been frustrating Dan it was writing as well. Just at the very beginning of the summer Dan had decided to give up on writing entirely, and just the moment he stopped caring about getting published was of course the moment he finally was published. Ironic, diabolical, fated, no this was not the work of some twisted fate this was the work of a world's more annoying villian: Vanessa. Ugh Dan's friendship or destruction of a friendship that used to be so dear to him still although he had decided to end it stung him deep in his heart. For so long he had thought that his Brooklyn friends, the people from his walk of life were somehow more honest, moral, and worthy of his approval then the world that kept drawing him in, and yet in the end it had all been lies. Some might argue that it had been corruption of the Upper East Side on their lives, but Dan knew it was something else, for he saw a loss of innocence in them that he hadn't seen in many and certain Upper East Siders, in his own roots he saw a loss of loyalty and respect for fellow man. "Damn-it!" he thought as his mind drew back to Blair that was something he respected the most about her was well her loyalty, and that somehow after someone entered her heart she would be so utterly dedicated to them that she would stop at no ends to see their needs seen through. This didn't mean she wasn't selfish at times, everyone acknowledged that even Blair, but she was extremely driven even in her worst moments by her love and dedication for others, and that was something Dan hadn't seen in years from Vanessa, Jenny, and even at times his own dear father. "Ugh!" Dan took a large sip of his cognac and then pourd one last glass. He lied in bed reading "The Crying Lot 49" and gulped the last of his drink, collapsing into a deep sleep on his pillow exhausted in every way.

**Wait Until Dark:**

Just as Dan fell asleep, Blair was suddenly awakened by a nightmare. It was the scene from Roman Holiday where Audrey puts her hand into the mouth of the statue but instead of her handing being okay the mouth closed suddenly on Blair's hand and she awoke screaming. She push the matted hair off her forehead and sat up looking around her room. She was in her own bed and perfectly fine, but she knew she wouldn't sleep anymore tonight. So she flicked on her lights and pulled out a few books she had meant to read over during the summer and had forgotten to take until she became so impatient for daylight that she simply got up and went to the kitchen. Blair hardly ever puttered in the kitchen herself as it was not her realm, but she sometimes liked to do so in the middle of the night when there was not a soul to complain, fuss, or ask her not to cook her own food. She put the kettle on and made some tea, followed by two hard boiled eggs, and bananas with honey drizzled over them. She scrubbed the dishes lightly afterwards and turned back to her room another cup of tea in hand. There was no one up and no one to talk to. Nonetheless she dial Louis and heard the phone go to voicemail after two rings. Sending her to voicemail, well they we're married already but why not act like it right I suppose. Blair was a little frustrated at times with her fiance and the situation. At first she had thought that this was her dream to be a princess and be everything she always knew she was. But the further she went into her new life, with new rules, new opinions, she discovered more and more her life was not her own. Louis himself was perfect and made her simply blissful, but his life, his royalty, and the limits it set on her own possible achievements did not. Once married she would be expected to procreate in the first year, the monarchy had even done fertility tests to make sure she could comply with the requirements. She would be expected to follow her husband in suit, and would give up her right to vote. She would support her husband in everyway but not be able to speak outright to her people for many years. "With great priveledge comes great sacrifice," Blair thought, and yet this sacrifice after all last year when she had worked to make her life her own, to make a career, to work hard, to impress the world with who she was, to not just be someone's girlfriend but Blair Waldorf, well it was starting to feel more and more like a failure everyday. Her perfect idealic life was crumbling before her eyes, and she was realizing that being a princess can turn you not into a powerful woman, but someone else's plaything; a beautiful doll to be taken off a shelf and pranced around when the time was right and called for. Blair couldn't think anymore that night as the sun began to rise over New York; so she showered and dressed to feed the ducks, go shopping, and clear her head.

**Le Petit Prince:**

Prince Louis finally returned and Blair dispite her misgivings about royal life was so happy to see him. She truly had missed his sweet goodness, and the soft understated air he had about him. He made her feel completely at ease, and yet the paparazzi did not. They were constantly having to duck into places to be alone, and Blair wished somehow they could be on another planet watching shooting stars away from the modern world. But alas that was not possible and as the wedding approached slowly the visits with her future mother in law were more frequent, as well as advisors, dressmakers, designers, consultants, and even economists; and the pure moments of joy Blair felt when she was with Louis began to be less and less frequent. This lack of consistency, the pressure placed on them by the whole world, and the wedding details began to make not only Blair but Louis insecure about the relationship, and yet neither would admit it so they fought more frequently. When ever Humphrey would call or she would meet him with tear stained eyes after these fights Blair would say that she had just gotten caught up in the beauty of wedding planning and was so moved by all the details that they had brought tears to her eyes. Dan bought it at first, and yet he knew that only so many people could cry tears of "joy" from cake samples in their life and Blair was not one of them.

It was a soft November morning and Blair and Louis were sitting at the breakfast table when Louis placed a book on the table and told Blair it was time to talk about something he had discovered months ago; and had slowly eaten away at him. . .

**West Inside Story:**

It was over a month ago when the publishers had told Dan that there was to be a second printing of his novel. Now that he was the rightful author they informed him of their desire to put his name on the cover and for an author's note or inscription. An author's note he would not oblige them with for Dan a student of literature was not dumb enough to believe that those mattered, but an inscription, that itself seemed important enough to obliged his money obsessed publisher. Dan had sat for man hours considering who to dedicate his novel to. Was he obliged to dedicate it to vanessa who had it published? To his family who had always been there for him? To a woman her might marry one day if she ever stopped her man-devouring ways? To a brother and a friend that provided him with support and love that even his own family couldn't match? Or to a girl who he had hated, but who had backwardsly inspired him? He wrote a hundred inscriptions before settling on one and then faxed it to his publisher. Now it was soon to be November and the second edition would be printing any day. What would happen when Humphrey was finally exposed to the world as an insider and no longer a lonely boy?

**Two for the Road:**

Louis had not responded to Dan's book well, although since both their copies still said annoymous Blair still defied any atmittance that the book was by Humphrey or based on Blair in some way. And yet they both knew it was true; but neither truly wanted to talk about it. Instead they squabbled and Blair became more indepedent then she had since entering a relationship with Louis. Going out without Darota, taking a harder amount of coursework at university and applying for internships and fellowship opportunities. Blair really didn't want to enter Georgina's world of babies, husbandry, and incesant drinking. Louis on the other hand had pulled away as well but he did not pull so much toward a different and better Louis but instead further into his culture, people, and friends from home. He had become particularly good friends with his young secretary who traveled with him everywhere and prepared his coorespondences for him. Was Blair jealous? Not especially I mean she certainly didn't suspect anything from Louis that would be out of character for him, but the situation did make her uncomfortable.


	3. Chapter 3

**The End of the Blair:**

It all began as quickly and as easily as it had started. Louis and Blair's relationship began to fizzle. It began with the secretary, but went further on from there. Blair started feeling less and less connected to Louis, and Louis started spending more and more time away from Blair. As the semester went on, Blair began to feel herself a completely separate individual from Louis entirely, and his sweet mannerism were completely lost on her. It had become more and more clear that Louis felt the same. It also became more and more clear that Louis had some long-standing not so very hidden feelings for his secretary. Perhaps it was a Prince and the pauper romance that had eluded Blair until she finally noticed it, but somehow she was more relieved that distressed at the situation.

Finally Louis arrived from Europe late one night, and was surprised to find Blair still up in bed reading a novel. She put the book down as he entered the room tired and with a face stricken with stress. Blair got out of bed, and asked him to sit down. "Louis, do you love me truly? I feel so far away from you?" she looked deep into his face and cupped his cheek. "I thought so, but now to be honest I am not so sure. . ." Louis said almost in a whisper. "How long have you loved your secretary ma cherie?" she asked him. "I don't know," he answered, "I don't know it came on so gradually," Louis paused, "I am sorry my sweet American princess." Louis looked into Blair's eyes as she leaned in and kissed his lips, and then his forehead, and then put her forehead to his. The gesture of such tenderness seemed to calm him in a way he could not explain. Blair slowly pealed the diamond ring off her finger, and placed it in his pocket next to his heart. "It's is alright," she said "I hold no ill towards you and wish you the best," Louis picked up his belongings and gave one last look to Blair as he left just as quietly as he had arrived.

The next day, Blair cautiously went outside the news had not hit yet, and she hurried to classes at Columbia so she could finish the semester in peace. Hours later when she was sitting in the library, quiet as a mouse her cell phone buzzed and there was a picture of her a Prince Louis torn apart and on Gossip Girl; the news was out, and so it began.

**Miss UnCongeniality:**

No one had seen Blair at any social function since the end of the engagement. She had received many texts, cards, phones, and even flowers from potential suitors, but Blair instead had kept her time either at home with Darota, or at school finishing her semester. She had needed a break from the Upper East Side, its gossip, and heartbreak. She instead turned inward to her books and studies. She began to write little drabbles of this and that, sometimes fiction and sometimes non-fiction, and sometimes just plain ranting. Chuck had tried to come visit her once, but Blair had pretended not to be home. She hadn't missed him and in fact her relationship with Louis had taught her that relationships could be based on something more than just passion, but respect, honesty, and the simplicity that everyday life demands.

Dan had not yet tried to contact her, but she saw an article in _The New Yorker_ which had announced his unveiling as the author of _Inside_. Blair has smiled and laughed, as she could tell his writing style from a large pile of imitators and was glad that he was finally getting the literary respect he deserved, although she would never tell him that. In fact, she has spent several days preparing scathing remarks to chide him with just to make sure he didn't get a big head from his newfound fame.

Finally one day sitting at her window reading _Jane Eyre_ for what must have been the hundredth time in her life, Blair saw a familiar plaid-shirted fellow walking up her street and into her building. She did not move from the window seat but instead kept at her reading and smiled happy to know a man who she now considered one of her best friends had not forgotten her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tangled:**

Dan didn't know what he was doing when he went to Blair's to convince her to come back out into society again, but he felt someone had to do something. And since Serena was back in Los Angeles and Nate had followed her there to try to woo her again, and Chuck well was Chuck, it fell to him since he had heard a pregnant Darota had made no progress in that area. He nervously pressed the elevator button and waited for the door to chime open as he tapped his shoes on the marble floor and examined the ceiling with his hands in his pocket. Finally the elevator opened and he was on his way up to the penthouse.

The penthouse doors opened slowly, and Dan peered around them as if on the look out for a bomb or an enemy. Nothing seemed in disarray in fact everything in the penthouse looked exactly as he had seen it last. He stepped into the hallway and called out for Darota, who he immediately heard shuffling over to him her belly swelled and her face rosy with joy. "Mister Humphrey!" Darota exclaimed, "What a nice surprise I know Miss Blair will be happy to see you . . . She is in her room Mr. Humphrey why don't you go right ahead," Darota pointed for him to go down the hall with a stern look and Humphrey shrugged and continued on his way.

Dan entered the room cautiously, but he saw something quiet out of the ordinary as he entered it. Blair was sitting in her window seat with a book in hand in jeans and a soft white tee-shirt, hair strewn down her back, arms, and across her face in a tangled mass of soft natural untouched waves. As she heard his footsteps in her room she closed her book and turned to look at him. Dan let a soft sigh escape his lips, he had never seen her so natural and normal looking, and he had never seen her look so beautiful.

"Humphrey," Blair said as she stood up and gave him a half smile. He now saw there was no makeup on her face and that she even had a few freckles he had never seen before. "What are you doing here? I didn't not invite you to call," Blair frowned now "I wish you would have told me you were coming, I was not expecting anyone and as you can see I'm not fit for company . . ." Blair spoke quietly and stared at Dan trying to think of something scathing to say, but instead walked to her closet and put a fisherman's sweater over her current attire. But just as she came out of her closet with her sweater on they heard a familiar tap of heals on the marble in the hall and a man's dress shoes shuffle. "Oh shit!" Blair sighed, "Come here!" she said as she dragged Dan into the closet and shut the door. As they stood there in the dark they heard Darota tell Mr. Chuck and Lily that Blair was not home as she was out at a bookstore and then had an appointment. They had come together to invite her to dinner and to persuade her to come to a few of their holiday gatherings. Blair looked into Dan's dark eyes as they stood there in the closet together and asked him "So, what are you doing here Humphrey?" Dan smiled, "I actually came to ask you which are the best parts of Paris to look for a apartment in. I thought you would be the very person to ask and the only person that could actually give me well qualified advice." Dan looked at her helplessly. "Well, when are you thinking of going?" "I'm leaving next week actually, but I was just going to stay in a hotel until I found a place," Dan explained. "And how long are you staying?" Blair continued. "I am staying until the very beginning of June, I am taking a semester off at NYU." Dan explained. "You have to be kidding me!" Blair sighed. "Why? What? Is Paris too good for me?" he asked. "No," Blair sighed, "It's just that is when I am going too,  
>she answered. "You mean you are going next week?" Dan asked puzzled. "Yes until June," Blair responded. "How funny you try to get away from New York and you can't escape it completely," Blair continued as they exited the closet, as the coast was clear. "Well where should I look?" Dan asked her. "You can stay with me Humphrey until we find you a place of your own. I suppose at least I'll have a project," Blair smiled. It was the first time Dan had seen a glimmer of the old scheming Blair in a long time.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Bringin' Up Baby:**

Dan had his plane ticket changed so he could fly with Blair to Paris. Blair still wasn't herself yet, and she traveled with many layers and very little make up and nothing done to her hair still and yet Dan felt that maybe this change although she seemed in some kind of despair might actually be good for Blair; so he did not push it. He instead looked over her carefully as Darota had instructed him to and they sat quietly in their seats on the plane both reading with soft music playing through the ipod they shared on the plane. Blair noticed that Dan was being gentle with her and so she was gentle back. She did not prod why he was taking a semester off or even admit she had read his book and knew it was him. No they just sat together on the plane enjoying the quiet solitude of each other.

When they arrived it was late at night Paris time but neither of them carried. They unpacked quickly and then sat in the small living room. Dan stared at Blair and asked her "Why did you get your own place if your family has a place here?" Blair smiled at him and went to the liquor cabinet to pour a drink, "Well Humphrey, I thought it might be nice to have some separation and private space," Blair answered. "Oh," Dan sighed, "I promise I won't stay with you long so as to give you your space," he smiled. Blair poured Dan a drink and laughed. "Well Dan I can safely say you can stay as long as you want, for you are the only person in New York I don't need space from," and they toasted their glasses together. Blair moved to the television and put on a "Bringin' Up Baby" and sat back down next to Dan as they both sat down to smile and watch the film.

Dan woke up the next morning early with a start. He immediately went to the kitchen and made some espresso and pulled out his laptop and started writing at the kitchen table. After all, that is what Dan had come to do here in Paris; he had come here to write. And write he must. After last summer he had vowed his writing career was over and yet, well with Vanessa's unwanted help it had begun again and now he felt more pressure than ever to write. He had been writing two hours when Blair stumbled into the kitchen from her bedroom and sleepily yawned at him. "Writing already Dan? Isn't it a bit early for that . . ." Blair commented as she warmed some water for some tea. "Do you want to go to the Louvre today Dan? Put that away for a minute and talk with me," Dan quickly clicked save and turned his attention to Blair for the moment. They discussed their plans for the day and then went off to their rooms to dress. An hour later they both returned to the kitchen dressed and ready to go. Blair was wearing a simple black dress and little boots on her feet. Her hair was pulled half up and the tendrils fell against her coat as she put on her jacket. "You look better than I figured you would Dan," Blair remarked "You know you can't wear flannel in Paris," she smirked at him. Dan winked at her and remarked, "Just wait till you see what I'm wearing tomorrow,"

**Merry Little Christmas:**

Christmas arrived which both of them knew would be a bit distressing since they had both thwarted their family obligations this year. Instead they decided to spend it at their new "home" together. Dan had spent the day before preparing food since Blair had refused to put her hand up a chicken's butt like last year and instead had worked on shopping in thrift stores and antique shops to redecorate Dan's room in a more Humphrey fashion. For that reason he had to sleep in the guest room for the four days before Christmas. Finally Christmas morning arrived, and Blair smiled as she pounced on Can's bed and woke him up. She dragged him out of the guest room and opened the door to his new room. It was modern with a twist. There were bookcases in every which spot, and old antique books on them. There was a wooden table she had found at a thrift store and placed an old typewriter on it. Dan smiled as he entered the room and let out a laugh: "I think you have me pinned," he laughed. "That's not it though," Blair smirked. "Not it, what else could there be?" Dan asked. Blair pulled out three boxes from underneath his bed. Dan opened the first one and found a designer robe in it. "The flannel robe doesn't please you?" he laughed. "This one is for when we have company," Blair smiled. Then Dan opened the second box and almost rolled off his bed in a fit of laughter. Blair had bought him a new plaid flannel shirt. In the pocket of the shirt there was a note that read: "Because I was mean and bought you a fancy man's robe, you can have one new flannel shirt to replace one of your old ratty ones." Finally Dan turned to the last box, which was small and rolled his eyes, "I can't even imagine what's next" he said as he opened the box and found a small rolled note in it. He opened the note and read it aloud: "Dan, As if the room didn't say it enough, will you stay and give up the search for a place?" Dan turned and looked at Blair who stuck up her nose to overcome her shyness and said to him: "You know sometimes I like having you around, I might as well just have you stay." Dan nodded a yes that he would stay and Blair smiled at him.

"So what did you get me?" Blair screamed eagerly. "Patience woman" Dan told her as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a long skinny jewelry box. "Uhh Humphrey, this seems like a girlfriend gift if it is actually jewelry," Blair made a face. Dan laughed at her and told her to open it. It was an antique necklace. "I agree it does seem like a girlfriend gift, but really I just saw it while you were dragging me to so many antique stores and I just had to buy it, I mean it's a treasure and at least you would appreciate it, Lily or Jenny or my mother would never appreciate it, but I knew you would," Blair smiled and nodded and placed it around her neck.

Dan pulled out another small package from behind his back this time and slowly handed it to Blair. She smiled, finally his book and started to pull back the paper covering it. Just as she had pulled off the paper covering the title, Dan put his own hand on her stopping her for a moment and told her "Now I know you've already read it, but there is something special about this second edition . . . and it's not just my name." Blair cautiously tore the paperback and looked at the book. It looked very much the same as the first edition, just with Daniel Humphrey written on the cover. She opened each page slowly until she finally found the page that was different it read:

_For my dear friend,_

_May you always be the true hidden heart of the Upper East Side._

_Without you, I would not have seen it._

"Nicely written Dan," Blair said as she ran her fingers over the page. Dan placed his hands on top of hers again and smiled, "Of course you know that the book is dedicated to you." Blair almost dropped the book and then laughed awkwardly. "Well, I hardly know what to say . . . but now that you have admitted you wrote the book, I can admit I got you one more present." Blair pulled a bottle of liquor from behind the bedpost and smiled "Now we can drink like your ex-pat literary predecessors!" and with that she pulled out two glasses. "Blair it's 10 am!" Dan exclaimed. "So it's a holiday!" and so they drank to the holiday, each other, and Dan's book and sat in his room enjoying the new décor, the snow falling outside, and Dan's book was never two feet from Blair the whole time as she moved about the room showing him each and ever design delight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Everyone, Thanks for the reviews and the reads, it is much appreciated. I tried to add a plot twist as suggested so as to build some plot. Happy Reads!**

**M**

It started on a Thursday very soon after they arrived in Paris. Blair thought very little of it because she was so used to being watched by paparazzi and New York City Gossip Girl fiends, and yet something seemed different this time. This time she wasn't just being watched by instead it seemed like Blair was being followed. Ultimately Blair figured out it was one of two things, that she was either being followed by a private investigator hired by Chuck or one hired by Louis and so she shrugged it off and continued about her business as usual.

It was a week later when things started to seem a bit amiss. One day while sitting in the café Blair got up to go get another espresso. She had left her scarf and book on the table, but when she returned the scarf was gone. There was nothing on the table but her book, the pages blowing in the wind, and he empty cup. She looked around quickly to see if her scarf had blown away but it was nowhere to be seen.

But it was Christmas when Blair finally started to realize that something was amiss. After Dan and Blair had eaten and exhausted themselves they settled down in the living room to watch the film White Christmas. As they sat and sipped on a bottle of scotch all the sudden the power went out in the whole apartment complex. Blair gasped nervously and Dan laughed at the little gasp and immediately went to the kitchen to light some candles. When he came back Blair was already nervously drinking another glass of scotch and he sat down next to her and took another large sip himself. They waited anxiously for the lights to turn on and yet nothing happened. After two hours of waiting they finally heard the slow tapping of the apartment manager's cane on the stairs and her knock at the door. Dan answered she explained that the apartment complex had been vandalized; someone had destroyed the power grid for the whole complex and that it would take three days to fix. Blair's face froze at the news! How would they last the winter without any heat? Dan laughed at Blair and smiled "Don't make that face Blair, I know what you are thinking, we'll keep warm with firewood, and you might even lucky out and get to wear some flannel!" Blair scoffed at him and went back into the living room where she began to inspect the fireplace. In a half an hour they finally had the fireplace lit and were sitting in the living room drinking scotch again. Ultimately, since there was no heating in any other room of the house they decided to sleep on the living room floor near the fire, as it was the middle of winter. They sleep on the floor with blankets bundled up around them, not what Blair would call the Ritz, but it did suffice. Blair slept soundly until she heard a slight creaking, which woke her. She sleepily opened her eyes and blinked they opened startled when she saw in the corner of the room a man standing there covered in shadows. She sat up abruptly and screamed shoving Dan to wake up, and she saw the man scamper out of the room and they both heard the front door slam shut! Blair shaken up started to cry, and Humphrey still half a sleep yelled: "What the fuck!" He ran to the front door and made sure all the locks were on and proceeded to check every window and door in the apartment. He then went to check on Blair: "Who was that?" Dan called the police with the very last bit of his cell phone charge and they reported the intruder. After the police let Blair and Dan didn't know what to do, both shaken up they locked all the doors and went back to drinking the bottle of scotch. Nervous about sleeping in the living room and the risk of another intruder they decided to sleep in their bedrooms again despite the cold. Blair lied there in the dark with every blanket curled around her trying to ward off the cold but it was no use, so she quietly entered Humphrey's room, locked the door behind her, and slid into his bed. He was fast asleep and didn't notice. She would try to slip out before he woke in the morning so they wouldn't have to talk about it. Finally, she felt safe as she lied there and looked at Dan sleeping, and fell asleep herself, unaware of what was to come.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Kidnapping:**

The kidnapping happened on a Wednesday when Blair was home from university and Dan was at the publishing office. Blair had just lied down for a nap, and as soon as she had fallen asleep a man awoke her. She jumped and screamed pulling at her lamp and throwing at the floor but there was no use. She fought as the men dragged her out of the apartment and out into a car on the street leaving a mass of rubble and broken bits of glasses, picture-frames, and other items in her wake, but it was to late, Blair was no longer in control and there was nothing she could do. She cried and fought in the car as the men tied her up until she became so exhausted she passed out.

When she awoke she was tied to a chair in a bare flat somewhere in France. She no longer heard the sounds of Paris outside her window but something quieter, perhaps she was being held in the country of some sorts!, nonetheless Blair was frightened and helpless. She screamed for help in every language that she knew but there was no use, and so instead she sat there in shackles for hours waiting. Finally she heard footsteps and a door unlock. She closed her eyes in fear and then opened them as she looked down and saw two feet right in front of her. She took a breath in and then breathed out and looked up to see the man who had orchestrated her capture, the man was none other than Jack Bass.

**Reality:**

Dan walked into the apartment carrying flowers for Blair and a bottle of wine for them to drink with dinner, he noticed some state of unkempt vases and even some rope left on the staircase as he walked up the stairs to their apartment, but thought very little of it, as he knew the children in the building loved to play. It was as he turned the corned of their level that he saw that their door was busted open. He dropped the bottle of wine on the ground and it shattered at his feet, as the flowers soon fell into the pool of liquid. He pushed through the door and ran already reaching for his cell phone. In the apartment he saw broken glass everywhere, and he knew his world had fallen into shambles. He let out a cry, "Blair!" he screamed but there was no answer. He opened every door, closet, and room he could think of but there was nothing. He automatically dialed the police and sobbed into the phone that Blair was missing. Hours later he was sitting on the staircase of the apartment complex, hands cradled in his head, tears down his face; he had just today realized what he had.

**You Are My Favorite Pawn:**

Blair sat in the chair and let out a scream as she felt Jack draw a finger creepily around her neck. It was then that she saw the blade in his other hands and she screamed for him to stop. He dragged the blade along her neck mimicking what his fingers had just done, but did not cut her, instead she felt a tug at her long brunette hair and the knife shear it in such a way that she sobbed in pain. Jack continued in this method until her hair was cut short into a bob, and then he walked over and kneeled in front of her, pulling her chin up so that she had to look him in the eyes. "This is just the start!" he said to her, as Blair gulped back tears.

Hours later Blair sat across from him at a table as he leaned over to feed her some soup. "What do you want from me Jack!" she screamed. "Don't you know?" Jack asked her shocked. "No, tell me please!" Blair sighed. Jack laughed and then smiled at her, "Ever since I laid eyes on you when I came to visit my dear nephew, well I've always wanted to have you as a play thing, I almost had you last Spring when you gave yourself to me, but for some reason it didn't seem fun. Well I guess, it's just you are my favorite pawn, and I felt an urge to play!" Jack looked at her smugly and dipped the spoon back in the soup so as to continue feeding Blair, but she spit the soup of the spoon back at him in disgust. "Someone will find me, and then you'll pay!" Blair screamed unsure of what her future held.

**Paris:**

Dan hadn't eaten in two days, and with the arrival of Darota, and Eleanor, he did not feel any better. He had called everyone the night it had happened and had kept vigil at the apartment every night since. Darota and Eleanor had arrived simultaneously and had done everything they could to get more information out of the police, but so far there were no leads and nothing could be done. Serena, Nate, and even Chuck were to arrive two days later, and Dan kept pacing the floor. "Calm down, Mr. Humphrey you need to eat something to keep your strength," Darota told him, trying to get him to rest so that he could continue on the next day, finally after four more hours of pacing Dan sat down to a plate of bread and cheese at the table. It was then that Eleanor joined him at the table. He had never seen a soft side of Eleanor before until now and it shocked him, much like the first time he saw a soft side of Blair. Eleanor placed her hand on Dan's hand and rubbed the top of it for a second. Dan looked up at her with tears in his eyes "I'm scared," he told her, "Me too" Blair's mother admitted. "I wish I had been here to do something, she has become my best friend, I don't know what . . . " but words failed him and Eleanor with tears in her eyes said to him: "I know, I know, she will be found, she will be safe, we will get her back, and when we do we must give her all of our love," With that Eleanor got up once again cold to the world and left the room.

When Serena, Nate, and Chuck arrived everyone sat in the living room of the small apartment and waited, it was then that Chuck received a text that would lead them to the light: "I heard you are in Paris, well, well, well, I'm glad my second favorite pawn has come to town," Chuck almost threw the phone as he read the text, but instead called the police. "I know who kidnapped Blair!" everyone stared at Chuck as they waited for him to continue, "Anyone want to take a guess," Chuck asked slyly. And all at once all three of them replied in unison: "Jack Bass."

**A Take Down Takes Two Seconds:**

While they had not made much progress in the city, Blair had made progress of her own, planning how to make a take down happen on her own. Everyday Jack went into town to attend to business and left her alone with one of the scary looking gruff men who he had paid to kidnap her in the first place. These men were worse than Jack and Blair felt her days were numbered if she kept in their company much longer, the way that they looked at her, and eyed her flesh, she felt unsafe, and frightened, and she could tell that while Jack would gladly have them watch her when he was out, she was to be no one's play thing but Jack Bass's while in captivity. Blair knew what she must do, but she had to take a huge risk doing it, and the risk she was taking was horrible but it was the only way.

When Jack went out to town on schedule Blair kept track of how long he was usually gone, so when she knew he would be back any minute she coyly made overtures toward the guard watching her. Her overtures were enough as the man lunged at Blair trying to take advantage of her. Blair endured some of his kisses but had to pull away, just as she heard Jack's car drive up she started to scream "No," but the man was so determined that he wouldn't stop. Luckily for Blair, Jack heard her screams and burst into the room, and pulled the man from her. (Luckily he hadn't gotten very far, he had managed to open a few buttons and rough her up, but nothing else). Jack pulled the man back and thrust him into the wall punching him repeatedly in the face, "Get out! And never come back," Jack yelled at him throwing him out of the building. Blair who was now crying half in disgust, fear, and the horrible realization of what she had just had to do knew that while her plan had worked, it could have gone very wrong and she would have had to deal with that as well. That night on the small cot Jack had given her to sleep on Blair cried herself to sleep knowing that now that it was just her and Jack her take down might be easier.

**Paris:**

Blair had now been missing for a week and Serena, Nate, and Chuck were all needed again in the states. Serena was needed for a film she was staring in, Nate was needed for midterms at school and Chuck was needed for some business venture he was trying to create in New York, and so Dan saw them all off with the promise to update them daily. At night, he endured nightmares that kept him awake and he instead lied in bed thinking back to the night when Blair had lied next to him during the blackout. He has pretended not to notice her slipping into his bed, but he had. He waited until she was asleep and then rolled over to glance at his dear friend asleep. Lying there next to her, not even touching her or lying too close he had never felt so at peace, and he fell asleep. When he awoke he had draped his arm across her waist and pulled her snug to his body. Blair sighed and he knew she would wake soon so he closed his eyes as if he was still asleep. Blair sighed as she rolled over, and looked at Dan his arm still holding her snug to him and breathed deeper. In a moment of weakness she had rubbed her nose across his neck causing him to shudder and she slipped out of his bed worried he would 'wake' and realize she had slept next to him. Little did she know that he had known the whole time, and had never slept better in Paris.

**According to Plan:**

Blair thanked her lucky stars that everything had gone according to plan, and that Jack had been forced to take her into town that day with him. She waited for him to make a mistake so she could get away but he had made none all afternoon, until he had let her go to the bathroom in the café of the small town. In the café bathroom Blair looked everywhere for something, anything to make her escape but there was nothing; until Blair had noticed that there was a pen someone had left in the restroom. Blair smiled and took the pen into the stall with her while she etched quietly on the wall where she was being held, how she had been kidnapped, and that someone needed to call the police to get her help. She returned from the bathroom scared and worried that Jack would go check, but he didn't and so she almost let out a sigh of relief when they left the café, now there was nothing left to do but wait.

Two days went by and nothing happened until she heard someone come up the road that night. Jack woke her up and held her against his body as he went and got his gun from another room. Holding her to him the gun pointed at her head, Blair thought, "This was not going according to plan," and then it happened. The police busted through the door and four officers stood there facing Blair and Jack in the living room. "I'll shoot her!" Jack yelled as the officers told him to put his weapon down, but he didn't and instead Blair heard the click of the gun and push violently away from him as the bullet shot out of the gun and into her chest. Blair screamed as she fell to the floor and heard other shots go off. Lying on the ground bleeding, Blair looked over at Jack he had been shot twice, once in the head and another in the chest. An officer ran over to Blair asking her if she was okay, and pulling her into their arms. The ambulance was on their way, but Blair said nothing, she looked over once more and saw Jack, he was dead, it was over, and everything had gone very, very wrong, this was not a fairytale, this was not a tale she had wanted at all. Her breath slowed as she looked up at the officer and closed her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**New Beginning:**

Blair awoke in the hospital two days later. She had had numerous surgeries to repair the damage that the bullet had done to her shoulder and had missed quite the commotion between the doctors and her mother. By the time she finally awoke, Eleanor was on the phone in the hospital room despite the staff's wishes arranging a trip back to New York for business. Blair smiled at her mother, when her mother explained she had to leave shortly, as Blair knew her mother was not much of a nurse. Darota came to visit her next showing her pictures of the new baby and asking Blair if she wanted her to stay for the recovery, but Blair surprisingly told her no. Darota was talking nervously and incessantly when Blair weakly lifted her arm and placed her hand on top of Darota's: "Darota" Blair said to her, causing Darota to stop talking and pause quietly, "Where is he?" Darota and Blair kindred spirits of the greatest kind new there were no other words needed for her to understand Blair's meaning. "Miss Blair, he is outside in the waiting room sleeping, I could not get him to go home, he had not slept in many days and would barely eat, I fear he is not the same Mr. Humphrey I know from New York," Darota looked down at the ground and Blair looked up at her, "well I am not the same Blair Waldorf" she replied and with that Darota scurried off to get Dan.

Finally knowing that Blair was safe and out of the woods Dan had practically collapsed into the waiting room chair as they all had waited for her to wake up. Now hours later Darota was gently tapping his shoulder and saying his name, telling her it was time. Dan stood up feverishly and practically ran to Blair's room. He paused a moment outside it thought trying to regain his composure. As he walked through the door he ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. He looked at Blair in the bed as she smiled at him, and sat down in the chair next to her bedside. Blair looked at him gently and he sternly asked her, "Other than the gunshot, did they do anything else to you, did they hurt you, did they take anything," his eyes grew cold and his face formed a frown. Blair ran a hand through her short hair and placed it on Dan's hand. "Other than the gunshot and the hair, they did nothing else," it was then that Dan collapsed and his head fell to the side of her bed as he cried. He had been so worried, that his friend would be taken from him; he had not stopped to rest, even though there was nothing he could do. Blair ran her hand through his hair and said to Dan: "Don't think you're off the hook for this show of affection, I intend to have you be my nurse as Darota has a small infant to take care of, and I don't even think I need to tell you how unforgiving I am!" Dan sat up and looked at her with a grin, she was back, and all was right again.

**The Apartment:**

Blair was released from the hospital two days later and in that time Dan had taken it upon himself to find a new place to live. The old place was A. not safe, and B. no longer a happy place for them, so he ran about while Blair yelled at him from the hospital phone, to get their new home ready. Finally the day came and they arrived at their new apartment, which was much bigger and fancier than the last. It also had a security guard at the front desk and video cameras so Dan felt it would be a vast improvement to secure Blair's safety. He had used some of the decorations from the previous apartment, but taken it upon himself to go to town with the design of the new apartment. Needless to say Blair pretended to claim she was not pleased with his taste-level and work, but ultimately Dan knew she was glad to be home.

Blair had claimed that she was fine and there was nothing to worry about since the kidnapping, but Dan knew in his heart that something was wrong. Her attitude had been different, in some ways kinder to him, but in others it seemed that when she was her saucy self it was as if she was pretending. That first night in their new apartment Blair lied in her bed, she knew Jack was dead and that she was safe, but something still frightened her at every turn. She gasped at sounds, creaks, and even the heater when it stated up, it was impossible to sleep. Finally she had no choice, she got out of her bed and walked across the hall, she pushed open the door to Dan's bedroom and searched his room. She walked over to the thermostat and turned off the heater, the noise was too creepy for her thoughts; she then snuck into Dan's dresser and pulled out a large flannel nightshirt he had and slipped it over her head as it was going to be cold sleeping with no heater on. Then she slipped into Dan's bed and lied there looking at the ceiling. Dan stirred at the movement of Blair getting into bed and rolled over. "Blair, what are you doing?" he asked as he stared at her now wide-awake and worried. "What happened to the heater, did you turn it off? Wait are you in my flannel PJ top? Blair what's wrong?" Dan sat up and Blair just lied in bed staring at the ceiling. After a long time Dan lied back down and asked Blair again: "What's wrong?" "I can't sleep, I know he's dead and gone, but every noise, stirring, sound, I can't sleep," Blair answered. "Okay, but when you whine to me that I'm uncomfortable, or I snore, or my hand wanders to close to your almost royal body, I want to remind you that you got into bed with me!" Dan said a bit grumpy. "I won't complain, I swear" was Blair's response as she turned toward Dan and lied where she had a good view of him closing her eyes to sleep.

The next morning Blair awoke next to Dan and rolled over. Flannel she found was surprisingly comfortable and she finally felt a bit better rested. She woke to get coffee and toast and returned to bed next to Dan with a cup for each of them and a slice of toast as well. Dan rolled over and laughed: "I thought I was supposed to be your nurse," Dan teased, "Do you want me to eat your toast too?" Blair threatened.

Not much changed between the two for the next two weeks as Blair healed from her wound and Dan wrote incessantly on his second novel, until one day they received an invitation to a party.

**Engagement:**

"I cannot go to an party honoring my ex-fiancé!" Blair screamed at the top of her lungs. Dan had not seen this type of passion from Blair since the kidnapping so he was glad for the invitation. "But no then the consulate calls me and tells me it's my obligation to go as a previous relationship of the prince," "That's what you get for wanting the fairytale!" Dan teased.

The night of the party arrived and Blair was dressed to the nines. It was her first night out since the kidnapping and her first formal event since being shot. He amazing tailor had managed to create some kind of masterpiece that covered the scars from the bullet in her shoulder and Blair shuddered as she got dressed for the event that night. "Would she ever be able to wear a strapless dress again?" she thought to herself. Dan on the other hand who she had made go with her as her date, looked quite dapper and unusually nice in his new tuxedo. As Blair entered the party she smiled politely and looked immediately for someone to talk to that she might endure the night without shame, but was shocked when Louis immediately swept her away from Dan and pulled her out onto the dance floor. After the dance Louis pulled Blair out of sight into a side room much to Dan's dismay, he was immediately pulled back to the memories of last Spring and how his heart strings had been tugged on by Blair, Louis, and their relationship. He wanted to leave, he needed to get out of there, but he wanted to tell Blair he needed to leave before he did so he stood by the bar a glass of scotch in-tow and waited.

Louis pulled Blair into a side room and embraced her gently. "I heard, I am so sorry, and so glad you are okay!" he told her. Blair took a step back and smiled at him "Well, yes, but it is over now so no need to talk about it, how is your assistant?" Blair asked him quickly. "Quite over and done with, she left, I made a huge mistake choosing her over you, you are the superior woman, oh Blair! How I've missed you!" Louis tried to cup Blair's face with her hand but she pulled away and reached for the door handle "I can't!" she said before opening the door and walking out. She immediately when to find Dan and pulled at his sleeve, "Can we leave?" she asked him, "I've never wanted to leave any place more," Dan told her as he reached for her hand and the two quickly left the party. Out on the streets of Paris, Blair and Dan decided to go and drink at a bar in town for a bit before going home. Finally after hours of enjoying people watching and making up stories about the men and women in the bar, the decided it was time to go home.

Blair retired to her bedroom, but still unable to sleep with the heater on was once again clothed in Dan's old flannel shirt, and she quickly fell asleep. Dan also retired to his room, but not tired lied down and put on a movie. He watched the movie quietly until sleep took him over and he fell asleep on top of his covers. He woken up in the middle of the night by an incessant screaming, he looked about his room, and jumped up, it was Blair. He ran to her bedroom and saw that she was asleep. He climbed on top of her bed, and brushed the sweat and hair from her face: "Wake up Blair, you are having a bad dream!" he told her as she slowly woke up tears in her eyes and her face quite white. Dan lied there on the bed next to Blair and rubbed her back as her breath slowed and her tears stopped. "Do you want to talk about it?" Dan asked her, Blair looked Dan straight in the eyes and shook her head no. "Well what should we do? Watch a movie?" Blair nodded and Dan got up and went to the shelf to her favorites. They finally decided upon the _Philadelphia Story_ as Dan lied back down on Blair's bed. Blair was quiet for the first twenty-minutes and so Dan paused the movie, and sat Blair up on her bed, grabbed her hands, and looked deep into her eyes: "talk to me Blair, please, talk to me," It was then that Blair told him of what had happened, how she had had to use herself as bait only to pray that Jack would put a stop to it before anything had gone to far, and how when she fell asleep at night all alone she often saw Jack's dead bloody body in her dreams.

Dan hugged her gently on the bed, squeezing her and then lied underneath the covers and played the movie from the beginning again. This time Blair laughed the whole movie through and Dan smiled as she slowly drifted to sleep. The next morning Blair woke cradled in Dan's arms, his body lay spooned against hers and his arms gripped her tightly. She felt his lower body stiffen as she rolled over in his arms to look at his face, and closed her eyes for a moment to enjoy lying next to him. It was then that she felt him pull her even tighter to his body his hand guiding her thigh to straddle him as she felt his arousal growing. He nuzzled his face into her neck and moved his face until it was flush with hers nuzzling her cheek against his. Blair sighed expectantly and Dan blinked his eyes open just as his face was inches from hers. He sleepily pulled her thigh tighter against his groin and his erection and pressed his lips to Blair's without even thinking. Without thinking Blair kissed him back and wrapped her leg around his waist drawing him harder against her they kissed like this for long moment until they both pulled away and Dan jumped out of bed, "Oh God Blair, I'm so sorry I didn't know what I was doing I'm sorry if I offended you, I just, oh God, he looked down at his tented pants and saw that Blair was now standing up and out of bed with her hands confused and troubled raised to her head as he gasped: "I need to take a shower!" and ran across the hall to his bedroom and into the shower. Blair lied back down in bed, and curled back underneath the sheets, drawing in the scent of Humphrey still in her bed, and wondering: "what had just happened?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Back to Blair:**

Dan had to go back to New York for a week and a half to deal with some business with his publisher and so Blair was left to her own devices for a bit. Blair took this time to get back to her _center_ as she had often referred to it. Blair spent the beginning of the week shopping with her new scar front and center in her shoulder she quite felt that strapless dresses were quite out of the question and so she shopped finding items that hid her scars and delighting in her new frocks. She also spent much of the week reading, and catching up on her schoolwork that she had missed during her kidnapping. Her teachers had given her much of the semester to make up the work, although Blair felt, a Waldorf should never take that long to make up a short amount of work missed. And so Blair got on quite well. She still slept uncomfortably but she was finally able to sleep with the heater on and spent much of the week walking though Paris and enjoying the city.

It had only been a week when Blair heard an unexpected knock at the door. She ran to the door hoping it was Dan who had come home early, but instead found a quite unhappy visitor: "Vanessa!" Blair said as she opened the door and saw the rainbow of mismatched patterns and unkempt hair that was Vanessa. Vanessa stopped in her tracks with a frown and looked at Blair before asking: "Is Dan here, is this where Dan lives, wait Dan lives with you!" Blair stood straight in-front of the door way blocking Vanessa's passageway into the house and looked her straight in the eyes: "Dan is not here, and what are you doing here, don't we have a security guard for keeping riffraff like you out." Blair smiled it was the first good insult she had come up with since being shot. "Well, maybe when he returns you can give him this note and tell him to call me as I am in town for a few days . . ." Vanessa droned on, Blair already tired of listening to her sighed and took the note, "I doubt he wants to hear from the likes of you but I'll put it on the nightstand so that he can read it when he gets home," Vanessa looked at her disgusted, and turned up her nose at Blair "So before I go I had to ask, are you sleeping with Dan Humphrey, after all these years has he really turned to the dark side" Blair scoffed at her, bid her goodbye and slammed the door in her face. She stopped through the apartment and into Dan's room tossing the note on the bedside table and quite put out decided to accept an invitation she had received earlier in the week to go to a party.

An hour and a half later Blair was dressed and ready waiting for her car to take her to the party. She had been invited by a wealthy man in her class. She entered the party and gave her coat to the man at the door and looked quickly round for her classmate Robert. She saw him across the room and walked over to him hastily. Robert received her with such enthusiasm introducing her to each and every person of note at the engagement. Blair smiled as she was lead through the party and finally pulled away from an engaging conversation on French politics to get a glass of champagne, when Robert approached her once again, he placed a hand on her shoulder and lightly drew a finger along her scar that was just peaking out of the corner of the dress. Blair drew back slowly and looked at Robert, "I am so very glad you have come Miss Waldorf, I so wanted to invite you before, but was not sure you were well enough to come." Blair blushed at the gentleman's complement. For much of the evening Blair quietly accepted Robert's advances and at the end of the night felt quite pleased with herself as she floated on air home to the apartment, Robert had asked her for a date mid-next week and she was quite happy with her decision to say yes.

Finally the day of Blair's date came and she was all dolled up and ready to go. She waited impatiently for the bell to ring and she finally it did. The night was lovely, they went to a play, and to dinner, and finally to a lovely little bar for drinks. It was there at the bar that Robert told him of his plans to go into the family business and improve it in ways his predecessors had never done. Blair smiled at this, the old Blair would have loved to hear about the plan but Blair was no longer much impressed by this and instead found herself a bit bored. Nonetheless she knew that Robert was very much a catch and that she needed not waste the opportunity. Blair arrived home late that night exhausted and tipsy. She sheared her body of the elegant dress she had put on earlier that day and instead slipped back into the now flannel shirt she had now claimed as her own. Her date with Robert was quite invigorating and happy, but she still missed Dan and sat at the counter in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea before bedtime re-reading his book. She moved her hand over the inscription she knew was meant for her and then began at page one. Quite tired she wandered through the house, looking out the windows and back at the front door. She looked through the DVDs in Dan's room and put on a movie he had been constantly telling her to watch, but had found to "boyish" for her. She plopped the DVD into his TV and lied down on his bed. Exhausted from her day she curled into a ball hugging one of Dan's pillows letting the scent of him wash over her, she fell fast asleep.

**Brooklyn:**

It was four in the morning when Dan arrived back at the apartment in Paris. He had traveled long hours and finally wanted to get home and slip into bed without a word to anyone. He walked into the apartment and finding the lights still on turned them out one by one, until he came to Blair's room the light was not on and the door was shut, sure she had gone to bed for the night Dan entered his own darkened bedroom and immediately went to his bathroom, undressed and got into his shower. He washed quickly and dried off preparing for bed. He pulled on a fresh pair of boxers and ran a hand through his hair as he flicked off the light and walked back into his bedroom. It was then that he noticed Blair fast asleep on top of his bed with little nothing but his old shirt on. Dan laughed and Blair promptly rolled over. "Humphrey?" she said opening her eyes just the tiniest bit. "Well, well, well look whose sleeping in my bed," Dan said as he walked over to the side of the bed Blair was fast asleep on. As he placed a arm under her to pick her up, and pulled back the sheets of the bed Blair opened her eyes, and looked up at Dan as he placed her in the sheets: "You need to put on more clothing if you are going to sleep next to me," Blair scoffed at him. "You forget Waldorf you are in my bed, and frankly my dear I don't give a damn," Dan shot back at her as he walked around to the other side of the bed. Blair rolled over to face him as he got into bed, "Humphrey," Blair said and Dan slipped beneath the covers "Don't quote movies to me, it doesn't suit you. Also I didn't miss you at all Brooklyn." Dan laughed at her and smiled, "You sleeping in my bed, shirt, and snuggling my pillow makes that quite apparent doesn't it Miss. Waldorf," "Shut up, you know how much I detest you!" Blair said as she closed her eyes again and went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Back to New York:**

The end of the semester came soon enough and Blair and Dan began packing up their apartment for their return to New York. Sitting among the boxes Dan turned to Blair and said: "Did I tell you that they decided to turn my novel into a movie?" he told her quietly, but so quiet Blair could not even hear it. "What?" she yelled throwing something else in a box, "They are turning my novel into a movie." Dan announced louder and clearer. "Really? Congratulations Dan that's great for you!" Blair screamed as she gave him a big hug and then immediately went back to packing boxes, "just wait until Serena finds out, she'll be thrilled," Blair said as she picked up a green modern lamp and gave Dan a stern look: "Ugh, you must have bought this, I can't believe we had this in our home" she immediately blushed at calling it their home as if they were some married couple. Dan turned and laughed and then looked at Blair as she packed, the light from the window lit her hair gently causing it to glow in the light. He turned back to his packing not wanting him to catch her looking at him, "Serena," he thought to himself "is going to be very excited and that is what I am afraid of."

With their apartment packed the two had sent most of their belongings along ahead, so they had only small suitcases to carry with them the day they left. They stood in the foyer suitcases in hand, the door open, looking back at their empty apartment. "I can't believe we managed to live together for so long, after all you are completely insufferable!" Blair exclaimed half-heartedly as she looked back with a tear in her eye. Dan looked at Blair and smiled, placed his free hand on the small of her back and puller her to him: "Things won't be like in New York will they?" Dan said softly. "Us living together, no, no they won't." "That's not what I mean Blair, and you know it. You know what I mean I've become accustomed to a certain closeness to you here," he was going to continue but Blair stopped him in his tracks. "Don't ruin the moment," Blair instructed, but Dan did. He dropped his suitcase, pulled Blair's hand away from her suitcase, and shut the door to their apartment, pushed her against it and kissed her. Pressed against the door her lips eagerly accepted the kiss as his hands run along the length of her body, while Blair put her hands in his pockets and pulled him closer. They stood there kissing for a moment longer until the broke apart. Blair straightened her dress out, and Dan ran a hand through his hair and smiled. "I said don't ruin the moment Humphrey! Do we have to go over rules again!" Blair chided him sharply. "No I'm aware of New York protocol Miss Waldorf, please excuse my indiscretion," Dan laughed and picked back up his suitcase. "Don't think you can be cute and get out of trouble for this!" Blair said as she picked up her suitcase as well and they left the apartment and Paris behind.

They arrived in New York on the first day of June with a homecoming party a week later at Lily's where they were greeted by all their friends and family. It was the first time they had all been together since Blair had left New York. Lily was finally off of house arrest and Rufus seemed calmed by the fact that she could go out now, although she had not yet been accepted by everyone's society again. Meanwhile, Nate had found an older woman to date once again, Dan laughed and teased him about his propensity for dating cougars and his love of a more mature and experienced woman. Chuck was in attendance with his new model girlfriend Zarie or some other name that was completely unpronounceable. She was tall, leggy, and completely vapid of all interesting topics, but Blair was sure that she was a hellcat in bed and therefore just his style. Dan was quite pleased when he got there and Serena was not in attendance, but unfortunately his relief was short lived as Serena walked through the door two hours later, in a skirt that barely covered her and her long blonde hair flowing down her back. "Hello everyone!" she exclaimed giving hugs all around. "Dan we must talk, I heard your novel is going to be made into a movie!" she announced quite loudly. Dan sighed at this announcement, he hadn't told anyone but Blair yet, and hadn't planned to discuss it with everyone at once. Rufus who was still not supportive of the novel immediately dropped his glass on the floor, causing everyone to stop and look. "When were you going to tell me?" Rufus yelled at him. Dan looked at the ground and then picked up his jacket and walked toward the door, "I'll see you guys later," he said quietly, "welcome home right." And with that Dan walked out of the penthouse.

Serena caught up with Dan in the lobby "I'm sorry Dan, I thought everyone knew. I really wanted to talk to everyone though about the movie, I'd really love to be in the film, and with my recent work in Hollywood and the fact that I know the writer, I thought I might be a shoe-in." Serena smiled at Dan and waited for him to say yes, but instead looked at the ground and put his hands in his pockets. "Dan, what's wrong?" Serena asked as she looked at him and placed a hand on his arm. "Serena look, I know we're friends, and step-siblings, and that we used to be involved, or well that our connections are hard to define, but I really didn't want to have this conversation the first day back I saw you," he looked at her seriously as she drew her arm back. "Dan, what conversation?" Serena asked. "Look Serena, I care for you, but I don't want you to get the wrong idea, I am happy my novel is being turned into a book, but I want my novel and the movie to remain separate from you and this, whatever this is." Dan explained. "But Dan that dedication, you dedicated the book to me, am I wrong?" Serena took a step back. "You are wrong, I didn't dedicate the novel to you, I'm sorry I didn't want to have to talk about this with you, but it's not to you, it's to someone else." Dan took a step back himself and Serena looked at him angry as hell. "Who Dan? Who? Vanessa? Jenny? Who Dan? Who?" Dan looked at Serena, turned and walked away without an answer leaving Serena in the background fuming.

Blair looked around the penthouse waiting for Serena to come back. She stared at everyone and quickly pulled out her phone to check the time. The air was stiff and uncomfortable in the penthouse and for a moment Blair missed the simplicity of Paris and her life there. Despite the kidnapping Blair still considered it one of the most lovely times she had living in a place in her life, but now all was done with and she was back to the life of New York where scheming, take downs and very little simple happiness was always around the corner. Serena finally returned but not with the sunshine she had radiated earlier in fact Serena pulled Blair aside immediately. "I can't believe you lived with him for months, since he wrote that book he's become insufferable" Serena grouched. "What Serena, what happened?" Blair asked curious. "He told me that he didn't dedicate the book to me, that I can't star in his film, that he wants me to be no part of the novel or the film," Serena retorted. "Well maybe he didn't, I mean it's his novel, his movie perhaps you should let it go Serena, there will be other opportunities," Blair replied. "You're defending him, Jesus Blair of all people in the world I'd never thought I'd see you defend it was Humphrey!" Serena turned and stomped out of the room. Blair too returned to the living room and sat there awkwardly catching up with everyone. She finally made her escape and road home in her car with the window open feeling the cold air on her face. She pulled out her phone and texted Dan: _You go home?_ She immediately got a text that Dan hadn't gone home but was instead at a bar in Brooklyn. Blair scoffed there was no way she was going to go hangout at a bar in Brooklyn, so instead she texted back: _There is no way I'm going to a bar in Brooklyn, but I do want to check on you._ It felt like she had just finished her reply when she received another text: _Loft 20 minutes._

**Brooklyn Grace:**

Blair pushed open the loft door and peered around the corner. "Humphrey?" she called as she took a step in further and scanned the room, but he was nowhere to be found. She closed the door and lock it behind her, dropped her bag on the couch and took off her jacket. She walked across the room, and push opened Dan's bedroom door next. There Dan was sitting on the bed, head in one hand and a glass of scotch in another. Blair moved across the room and sat next to him on the bed, took the glass from his hand and took a large un-Blair like gulp, and then put the glass back into his hand. "I miss Paris," Blair said as she sighed and placed her arm around Dan's shoulder as he placed his head on her shoulder. "We've only been back a week!" Dan sighed, "and already we're back to all this!" Dan gulped the rest of the drink and walked out of the bedroom back into the kitchen, Blair followed, sat on the stool, and watched as he took another glass out of the cabinet and then poured two more drinks. He handed one to Blair and she drew her finger around the rim of it before bringing it to her lips. Dan paused for a second as she did this, he always loved the way she drew him fingers around the rim as if she was considering each glass, and it drove him crazy to no end. "Dan, earth to Dan! You know the rules, don't look at me like that!" Blair retorted at him, noticing a familiar look in his eye. "I know the rules Blair, and I promised you on the plane that I would follow them," Dan smirked as he gulped down his drink and poured another for himself. Blair gulped down her drink as well and he poured her a glass as well. It was three A.M. when Blair decided she needed to go, she headed for the door but Dan grabbed her hand as she went to leave. "Please, don't". Dan said as she pulled her from the door. "We're too drunk for the rules Dan, please I can't stay," Blair said as she placed her head against Dan's chest. "Forget the rules Waldorf, stay, nothing will happen, you'll sleep next to me, it will be like home," Dan pleaded. "I miss Paris" Blair said as she pulled away from Dan and walked out the door.

Dan leaned against the closed door and groaned in misery. It had only been a week but Dan didn't miss Paris, he missed Blair. He locked the bedroom door and began to peel his clothing off until he was in his boxers. He slid into bed and lied there staring at the ceiling for a moment. He didn't miss Paris, he missed Blair, Blair making him burnt toast, stealing his books, watching movies, how she sighed in her sleep when she had a bad dream, and how his sheets smelt like her even when she had left his bed. Most of all he missed her in that flannel shirt of his, with black lace underwear just peaking out. He groaned and grew hard at the memory of her in that flannel shirt, as he slid his hand beneath the sheets and stroked himself back and forth aching for Blair to be in his bed straddling him.

When Dan woke in the morning he knew he had to end this. It had been months, no over a year of wanting Blair, wanting to kiss her, have her, be with her, it was time for him to do his best and romance the stone that was Blair Waldorf. "Fuck the rules" he thought to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chicken and Waffles:**

Eric looked at Rufus as he walked into the kitchen for breakfast, Rufus looked stressed beyond all belief and beyond that annoyed. Rufus saw Eric approaching and summoned Eric to sit next to him as he plated a waffle and poured a cup of coffee at the table. "Is there a reason you are trying to feed me glutinous-food and give me ample amounts of caffeine," Eric asked as he sat down and took a sip of his coffee. "Well, if you must know, I wanted to talk about Dan with you lately, after last night, well I feel a bit bad, and I just wanted to ask you what was up with him, I hardly feel like I know what is going on with my son these past few months, and then Dan showed up last night, making his novel into a film, and him living with Blair over the past few months, I just, I don't know where my boy went these days," Rufus looked down at his waffle, put down his fork and then turned and looked at Eric. "So I thought you might know better than me, do you?" Rufus finished.

Eric looked at Rufus and shrugged his shoulders, "What are you confused about?" Eric asked him. "For starters," Rufus continued "What is this business about the novel, being so much like our lives and being published, did I not raise a son with the foresight not to do such a thing?" Rufus asked. "Well, from what I have gathered from Dan, it was not Dan that submitted the novel for publication, but instead Vanessa who stole it from the Loft, that's why it was published anonymously, Dan was surprised as we all were to find his most intimate writing published." Eric explained.

"Ok," Rufus continued "Then what is this business with him dedicating his novel to Serena, and then telling her she can't star in the film version of his novel, is he bipolar, has he had a change of heart, what happened there," Rufus asked. "Well, what makes you think he dedicated his novel to Serena at all," Eric asked Rufus in return. "Well I read the dedication, and Lily, and Serena seem to think so, plus who else could it be dedicated to? The only friend Dan has been in love with and so influential in his life on the Upper East Side is Serena." Rufus explained. Eric laughed as he poured himself another coffee, "What?" Rufus asked again. "Are you blind?" Eric retorted, "You think Serena is the woman that Dan is in love with, the woman who has concerned his heart the most this past year, year and a half even." "Well," Rufus thought and after a long pause turned back to Eric in shock. "You have to be kidding me, you are not serious. Have they been a couple this whole time and none of us know it?" Rufus exclaimed shocked. "No, no, they are not a couple," Eric continued, "but if you can't see that your own son is in love with Blair Waldorf, well I think you might need to pay a little bit better attention. Now I can understand why you didn't see that Blair is in love with Dan as well, but really wake up Rufus it's written on their faces," Rufus and Eric sat after that in silence for five minutes as Eric let the realization sink in. Rufus has missed it all along, he hadn't seen his son had fallen deeply in love with a women they all knew, had lived with her, even written a novel about her, and instead had thought he was in love with the blonde beauty the rest of the world always seemed to choose over the little brunette. But what none of them knew was that this conversation had not been as private as they all thought, instead Chuck Bass had overheard them talking and knew at once he had to act.

**In Defense of Who:**

Serena arrived at Nate's house early that morning with two espressos and croissants for herself and Nate. Nate was not an early riser of late and had very little sleep the night before as his "cougar" had kept him up late, but not with sexual advances of sorts, instead she had kept him up late explaining how they had to end their interludes because she wished to return to her ex-husband. As Serena entered she noticed how disheveled, tired, and unkempt Nate looked, and smiled at him. "You look like you need both of these," she said motioning to the espresso. "Yes, I think I do, I had a bit of a night last night, apparently my lady has decided to return to her ex-husband," Nate explained. Serena could not help feeling a twinge of excitement in her heart since she always had had a fond spot in her heart for Nate, but instead she turned to the topic she had come over to speak to Nate about. "Nate, dear," she said, "What do you think of this business of Dan not wanting me to star in his film, and then of all people Blair defending him!" Nate smiled at her questioning finished one espresso and started on the other one, "Well, I can hardly say for Dan not wanting you to star in the film, but as for Blair defending him I can say I hardly think she would do any different." Nate explained. "Hardly think she would do anything different," Serena exclaimed "Why not, she barely tolerates him, and I know, well I guess they have become friends, but she is my best-friend and I think that takes president." Serena continued as she looked down at the counter. "What did you think they were doing living together all these months? Did you not think they would become very close, especially after what happened" Nate trailed off just at the thought of it. "I guess you are right" Serena pondered the thought too "I could see living together and going through something like that bringing people together, but Blair is so strong, I hardly think she's had much trouble with it, she never mentioned anything of the sort to me, and never seemed out of sorts." Serena argued. "Just because she didn't say anything Serena doesn't mean that Blair wasn't struggling," Nate raised his voice as he spoke. "Was it very hard for her?" Serena asked, "You know something I do not obviously," "Yes, it was hard for her, now I wish you not to say anything to Dan or Blair, but I talked to Dan much during that time, and despite the fact that Blair seemed fine I know for a fact that she was not. Dan called me one day all in a panic because he didn't know what to do; Blair kept having these nightmares where she would scream and thrash. Serena! She couldn't even sleep with the heater on it scared her so." Nate looked at the counter now too; he hated the thought of Blair who he loved so much in pain. "I had no idea," Serena said quietly. "Do me a favor, don't bring up any of this to anyone, alright" Nate looked at her earnestly. "Alright," Serena said as she smiled again and told Nate: "Let's get you cheered up, what shall we do today?"

**Lady Bass?**

Chuck arrived at Blair's penthouse flowers, chocolates, and a small jewelry box in hand. He was determined to reclaim his ladylove again and nothing would stop him. He saw Darota was out on an errand and knocked carefully at Blair's bedroom door, "Darota! Are you back already?" Blair exclaimed as she pulled open the door. Blair was taken aback by the sight of Chuck Bass at her door and took a step back and away from him. "Hello Chuck, what do you want," she asked as he handed her flowers, and the chocolates. Blair smiled at him and walked from her room into the kitchen to put the flowers into some water, while she placed the chocolates in the fridge to protect them from the hot summer heat. "I see you've become quite able to handle all items of home care since your time in Paris," Chuck remarked. "Well, I feel bad at times with Darota, I mean she has two little ones to take care of she doesn't need me constantly ailing her as well," Blair explained to Chuck in a very un-Blair way. "I hope life in Paris has not changed you too much, my dear Blair, I was hopeful that you would go out with me to dinner tonight, I made a dinner arrangement for a romantic evening for two and thought you might like to put on a gown and take a turn on the town with me," Chuck said as he moved closer to Blair trying to grace her body with his own. Blair instead took a step back and pushes a hand against his chest to move him further from her person. "I don't think that's wise, I hardly think that we should get too friendly, especially after what happened with your uncle. I know he is dead and that everything has turned out fine, but who knows the next time you have someone you cross, and will I end up being the collateral damage then? And if it's not me, then who else we know or love will end up being damaged by such an event. No Chuck, my life of schemes and take-downs are over, I am happy to see you, thank you for the flowers, and the chocolates, but I have decided distance from this relationship is what I need." And with that Blair walked down the hall to her room leaving Chuck with anger in his eyes and in disbelieve. He soon followed Blair down the hall and walked straight into her bedroom where he placed the small jewelry box on her bed stand, "So you aware of my intentions if you change your mind," he said as he left. Blair opened the box and looked, inside there was a large ring covered in diamonds, inside it was engraved with the initials CB, BW. Blair gasped at the ring and immediately shoved it back into the box and into her dresser drawer. She had to get out of this house, away from this ring, and away from the Upper East Side for a bit. She immediately packed a bag and rang for a car; she would go away to the Hamptons for a few days and put her mind at ease.

It was not an hour after Blair left that Dan came to see her at the penthouse. Knowing she was not home and not wanting to leave a pathetic voicemail on Blair's phone he opened her dresser draw where he knew she kept notepaper and pens. Inside he saw the jewelry box Chuck had left, just hours earlier. He opened the box, saw the ring, read the initials and slammed it shut. He sat down on the bed and tried to scribble a note, but could write nothing. Instead he walked out of the bedroom, penthouse, and building and straight back to Brooklyn. He slammed doors, drawers, scratched up piece of writing, until he finally texted Eric, he needed someone to talk to and Eric seemed the sanest person in New York at the moment. Eric arrived shortly and calmed Dan down who had pretty much thrown the whole contents of his loft on the floor. "I cannot take another engagement!" Dan yelled as Eric poured him drinks. Eric texted Blair as he watched Dan explode. _You better come home Blair and explain this engagement right to Dan, or you might loose him, and I don't think you want that._

On her way to the Hamptons Blair saw the text from Eric, and yelled at her driver, "Turn around, we're going back to New York, Brooklyn in fact!"


End file.
